MySims the Animated Series
MySims the Animated Series, known in Japan as MySims: Welcome to Our World! ''(ぼくとシムのまち: 私たちの世界へようこそ！'', Boku to Shimu no Machi: Watashitachi no Sekai e Yōkoso!), is an anime based off of the MySims ''video game series. There are a total of 4 arcs, but they are loosely based on the games and have more creativity. The anime is rated TV-PG. Arcs Introduction Arc In this arc, we meet Trina, a girl who moves to a a small town to help out. As she helps this town, however, she runs into trouble with Esma and Brandi, a pair of bullies, and Morcubus, the evil owner of MorcuCorp. She also makes friends, such as Yuki, Goth Boy, Jenny, and Violet. She develops a deep love for the local bellhop, Buddy. Lasts through seasons 1-5. Kingdom Arc In this arc, Trina is sent to work as a pig farmer in a place that seems to be an alternative to the small town she usually lives in. However, she becomes a great Wandolier and uses her powers to help others. Her love interest Buddy and new friend Lyndsay tag along on her adventures. Again, Morcubus seems to have it out for the main characters, but the trio tends to escape his clutches before he can defeat them. Lasts through seasons 6-8. Agents Arc In this arc, Trina and Buddy become agents and must stop their enemy Morcubus from using the Nightmare Crown for his nefarious purposes. They travel around their city and the world to find clues as to why Morcubus wants the Crown. Lasts through seasons 9-11. SkyHeroes Arc In this arc, Trina becomes a member of SkyForce after losing her memory in a plane crash. With help, she must take the skies back from MorcuCorp and restore her memory. Despite the fact that some characters are unlockables in the game, most characters appear close to the beginning to the arc. Lasts seasons 12-14. Characters *Trina *Buddy *Goth Boy *Yuki *Jenny *Travis Boulevard *Violet Nightshade *Vic Vector *Lyndsay *Morcubus *Esma *Brandi (Note: these are not all the characters. Some characters are only significant to one arc, and aren't listed. However, those with knowledge of the games should know about the characters that are missing.) Voice Cast Trivia *An anime movie based off of the fangame ''MySims: Buddy of OZ is planned to come at sometime during the series' run, but it is unknown if it will make the cut. **Also, another series containing similar aspects to the Introduction and Agents Arcs is planned to come out after the series' run, as a continuation of the series, but like the movie, it is unknown whether or not it will make the cut. If it does, it will be called MySims: The Game's Not Over, and will have a very open end, allowing fans to use their imaginations. *According to some characters, Buddy is supposedly the show's mascot due to his sweet, cute nature. *Buddy, as well as some characters, will say brief phrases is English from time to time. *According to the show, Buddy is half-Japanese and half-American, which could explain why he speaks both English and Japanese and dabbles in Japanese culture. *Some episodes barely have any mentions of Trina; these episode are to help develop the other characters besides Trina. *The first arc is the only arc that's not named after the game it's based on. Category:Anime Category:Shows